Choose A Song
by Zoura123
Summary: After the team comes back from yet another successful mission everyone goes to their rooms, besides Robin and KF. As KF asks Robin to help him chose a song to relax to, Robin has something else in mind for his crush KF. Boy/Boy; slash. If you no like Robin/KF then you no read! Contain(s): Kissing ONE-SHOT!


**(A/N: HI!~ It's been awhile… to prove I'm not dead, and I'm alive. I made a ONE-SHOT of Robin and Kid Flash from Young Justice…can't get enough those two!)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any characters mentioned in the story…ENJOY**_

_Warning: kissing ;D_

_**Robin POV:**_

We came back from a successful mission to stop the bad guys…yet again. The team was very tired due to the numerous goons we had to handle during the battle. Especially Wally. Since he was a speedster he had to help the others if they were being grouped my 5 or more goons.

When we made it back to the head quarters everyone went to their rooms to either relax or sleep as the sores go away. But not me nor Wally went to our rooms.

Wally hit the couch and lay their not even moving. Before I reached the couch, he reached out for his iPod Touch.

_**Wally POV:**_

Maybe if I listen to music it will ease the pain. As I reached for my iPod Touch, I started to shuffle through the list to decide what I should listen to. As I reached the end of the list, I started from the beginning of the list. I just couldn't decide what to listen to right now. As I looked up from my iPod Touch, I had an idea.

_**Third Person POV:**_

"Hey Rob can you help me?, Wally asked

"Sure, what is it?", said Robin

"I can't decide what to listen to, and I know you have good taste in music…so can you help me decide?", he requested

"Sure…", Robin said

"You can just shuffle through the list and choose, I'll listen.", with that he layed their

As Robin reached his hand out for the electronic, he began to shuffle through the list.

When he reached the "D" section of the list he saw a certain song, and had an idea. As he clicked it he smiled deviously.

_**Robin POV:**_

As I clicked it I sat there waiting to see Wally's reaction to the song I chose for him especially for HIM. Yeah you heard me…. I like that irritating, redhead, annoying, good-looking, speedster… Wally West.

_**Third POV:**_

As Wally heard the beginning of the song he sat their relaxing to it… until he heard the lyrics kick in…

_Die Young by Ke$ha_

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_[Beat break]_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hearts, out our minds_

_Runnin like we outta time_

_Wild childs, lookin' good_

_Livin hard just like we should_

_Don't care who's watching when we tearin it up (You Know)_

_That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_[Beat break]_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_Young hunks, taking shots_

_Stripping down to dirty socks_

_Music up, gettin' hot_

_Kiss me, give me all you've got_

_It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)_

_That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight_

_Take my hand i'll show you the wild side_

_Like it's the last night of our lives_

_We'll keep dancing till we die_

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms,_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heartbeat to the beat of the drums_

_Oh what a shame that you came here with someone_

_So while you're here in my arms_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young_

_Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

As Wally listened he started to blush... madly. As Robin started to smile deviously. As The song ended Wally took out his headphones and stared at his best friend in astonishment and shock.

_**Robin POV:**_

He stared at me with shock with a noticeably deep red blush. As he stood there, I made my way towards him. As I moved closer to him, I could tell he was backing away little by little hesitating. I looked at him with pouting eyes, when I looked at him with my eyes locked on his and his blush deepened even more and he now stood still.

I made my way towards him, when I reached him I rested on his lap. Then I whispered seductively, "I really feel your heartbeat to the drum", as I stayed there I can feel him shuddering. I looked at him and I saw his gorgeous emerald eyes stare back at me.

_**Wally POV:**_

As I stared at him he started to move closer, I tried to move...but it was hopeless. He moved in closer and I just stood there unable to move a single inch. As I was about to open my mouth to say just one little word... it was too late. His lips were on my and...it was harsh yet smooth to the touch. I didn't know what to do...so I hesitantly started to kiss back.

_**Third POV:**_

As Wally started to kiss back, Robin was grinning while kissing the speedster. His lungs started to beg for air, but he didn't listen to them...he just wanted to stay like this forever kiss his crush. But KF was squirming around a bit, so Robin allowed KF to break the blissful kiss their were sharing.

As KF took in some air, Robin was tasting his lips... they tasted of strawberries and...cherries, Robin's favorite. As KF was about to leave, Robin grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the couch.

_**Wally POV:**_

As I got up to leave Robin suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to the couch. He looked at me with playful eyes while licking his lips. I stared at him in shock, while a blush

appeared on my face.

"R-Robin.. I don't t-think we should do thi-"

He gently placed his lips on mine. This kiss was different.. it was smooth and nice.

The he was the one whose broke the kiss and lowered down his head towards my ears whispering, "You know KF...I really like you~ And I always thought you were really cute 3"

As I heard this I started to shudder...with pleasure.

_**Robin POV:**_

I looked up at him (Robin is on top of KF by the way). Waiting to see if he would respond or not. Then i see his trademark grin showing his pearly whites towards me. I smiled at him as I got up.

"D-Do you really mean it?" he asked

"Mhmmm"

We then walked out of the main room, holding hands.

END

**I hoped you like it more Robin x KF coming soon as I start getting my act together with the other stories ;D BYE BYE!**

**(P.S. I chose Die Young because I love that song so much XD And every time I hear it I get giddy /)**


End file.
